


Desire

by ColorMeGolden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Infidelity, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeGolden/pseuds/ColorMeGolden
Summary: Severus sees Hermione Granger again at a ministry gala after the war.  The offer of a dance leads to a moment Hermione will never forget, and which she can never tell her fiance, Ron, about.





	Desire

Hermione Granger had really grown into a stunning witch. Once she was able to leave behind the stressors of war and actually take care of herself, she had blossomed into something too tempting to bare. Before, she had just been smart. Now, she was intelligent and gorgeous, a dangerous combo that didn’t escape Severus Snape’s notice. It was hard not to notice her when she walked into the large ministry ballroom wearing a long, red gown and heels. Her hair was a controlled curly mane around her face, which was made up tastefully. 

His eyes scanned her body, noticing the muscle tone which indicated someone who regularly went to the gym. Although she had a more boyish figure, her found her broad shoulders and perfectly toned arms to be incredibly attractive. Her calf, which peaked through a tall slit in her dress, was just as muscular. Never had he found a lady’s ankles and shoulders more appealing. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He watched as she laughed alongside her friends. Oddly enough, her fiance, Ronald, seemed to be missing from the whole affair. It wouldn’t be out of the question for him to off on some work related business. Severus had started working for the Department of Mysteries not long after the war, and knew how ridiculous the ministry could be about random work calls. As one of the top aurors there, Ronald Weasley would be a top pick for a last minute mission.

Despite her missing beau, Hermione seemed to be having the time of her life, sipping a flute of champagne and socializing as if she had been a social butterfly her entire life. Her smile was contagious. As his eyes traced her figure once more, he felt a stirring in his loins. He immediately tore his gaze away and sipped at his whiskey on ice. He needed a good distraction and fast. He stood and started to wander, socializing just enough to distract his mind from the delectable woman who he wanted to tie to his bed and do unspeakable things to. He wanted to tell her to ditch her future husband and spend a weekend in his bed, where he would show her things she would never forget. It was wrong, she was engaged after all, but the thrill of a taken woman excited him more than it should have.

...

He was wearing a muggle suit, Hermione noticed. His pocket square was such a dark red it was nearly black, and his hair was pulled back with a leather tie. She had heard from Ron that the man leaned more towards muggle fashion these days, something her fiance couldn’t seem to get his head around. Hermione always rolled her eyes at the amount of attention Ron and Harry both paid to their ex-professor’s habits, but now she was seeing it with her own eyes. Now that she had noticed, she struggled to look away. All those years of stern wizarding robes had not done the man justice. His figure truly shone in a well fitted suit. He appeared so much younger, presumably the lack of stress from the war had helped. The only real sign of aging was a grey streak through his hair. It suited him, Hermione thought, all of it did.  
Making a sudden, and possibly stupid decision, Hermione made quick goodbyes to her friends. She approached.

…

Severus may not have jumped at the hand on his arm, but he was startled all the same. “Professor, you look well.” He nearly groaned. It was her. He would know that voice anywhere. He turned around and put on a professional smile. 

“Miss Granger, a pleasure.” he said, bowing his head slightly. She smiled brightly at him, and it made him want to push her onto a nearby table and take her.  
“Call me Hermione, we’re both adults now.” she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He paused before taking her hand and turning it, kissing her knuckles instead.  
“Then you may call me Severus.” he offered. It was only fair, they had fought in a war together, it would be ridiculous to keep using so much formality. He dropped her hand, looking directly into her eyes, which swam with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. In the silence between them, he heard the music change. A tango. Before he could ask, she beat him to it.  
“Would you like to dance, Severus?”  
“It would be my pleasure.” he lowered his voice, letting the words roll of his tongue as he gently took her right hand in his left, his right hand sitting just above her waist. They started to move in basic tango steps at first, Severus testing her dancing ability. He had learned ballroom dance in his twenties after the first fall of the dark lord. He needed a distraction, and he had found it in dance. He hoped she could keep up. She seemed to be completely comfortable with the basic steps and turns, appearing not to think about the movements as he lead the dance. “You seem very familiar with the tango, do you take lessons?” he asked, his voice soft so only she could hear. 

“I took ballroom dance when I was younger, and would take workshops when I came home for the summer.” she replied. He could feel her breath on his neck, she was so close to him. Their legs were practically intertwined. Severus felt his pants tighten at her proximity.

“I also took lessons when I was young. I found it was a healthy way to express myself without words.” he said, looking directly into her eyes. “The tango was always my favorite. The dance between what you want and desire, and what you cannot have.” Hermione shuddered, the hair raising on her arms.

“It truly is the dance of…” as he leaned back, her leg slid up over his into a deep lunge, “desire.” she whispered the word. She could smell his cologne. The proximity was intoxicating, leaving her with a feeling of loss as they pulled out of the position and into a turn that took her breath away. His hand supported her low back as he swung her into a small back bend, exposing her decolletage. When she came out of the bend, he pulled her closer than before, her bodice pressing against the front of his suit. Hermione gasped softly, her eyes jumping up to meet Severus’. He knew. He knew the passion that shone in her eyes, the desire She felt sweat begin to built on her brow, the heat between them making her heart race.

Severus smirked as he reached down to run his hand down her thigh, his hand landing under her knee and pulling her leg up around his hip. He could feel her smooth bare skin against his hand, and it was stifling. He couldn’t help himself--he pressed his erection firm against her core as they spun in a low, sensual round. He watched her reaction and was pleased when her eyes widened, but not in horror. Her eyes had fogged over into lust, and he could feel her damp warmth at her core. Right before he planned to release her back into a basic step, he ground down against her in a way that stole his breath from his lungs. He wanted her, and badly. How could he possibly resist her? He was lost.

Hermione knew it was so, so wrong. She shouldn’t be wanting another man, no less in a compromising position like this with one. She was hotter than she had ever been. God, she knew he could feel how wet she was, she was sure if she glanced down she would have seen a small damp spot from it on the crotch of his trousers. She didn’t dare look. She inhaled deeply, leaning further into him and they continued their dance as if in a trance.

“Please…” it slipped from her before she could stop herself “Severus.” it came out in a whisper, but it lit Severus’ veins on fire. His primal instincts begged him, demanded him, to claim her there in front of everyone. Prove that this amazing woman belonged to him, not that freckled man she had given herself to. He doubted Ronald had ever brought her to the point of begging for it in public, in front of hundreds of people. Severus held her tighter to his body, using the opportunity to grind against her more, with rhythm this time. Hermione’s breath hitched and she moved back against him, pressing her clit against the seam of his trousers through her panties, desperate for friction. He could care less if people noticed their near fucking on the large dance floor, for he was lost, frotting against her more, feeling the wet heat between them grow.  
Once more she lunged over his thigh, but this time it provided just the right leverage and thrust that an orgasm ripped through her, a wave of hot pleasure hitting her in a huge wave. She bit her lip, but it didn’t stop the high pitched gasping that escaped her mouth. Her face was the most delectable shade of pink, her eyes wet and sparkling as she stared up at Severus in awe. The music had ended and he had brought her back up to a standing position. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles for the second time that night.

“It was an absolute pleasure dancing with you, Hermione,” he spoke like a complete gentleman, like a gentleman who hadn’t nearly ruined his pants. “If you’d ever like a repeat performance, you know where to find me.” he winked at her, then dropped her hand, disappearing into the night.  
Hermione knew then and there that she was doomed.


End file.
